kungfupandaworldonlinecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Ebony Wolf's Prophecy
The Ebony Wolf's Prophecy; A showing of the strength's and downfalls we must all endure. '' ''['notice. all role-play content will be italicized. contents may be mature, and disturbing to some viewers. viewer descretion is advised. i'm literally just trying to become a better writer, so i've been working on my details.. hope it comes out good! Btw, character is a shifter. Wolven form/Human form. This should be good.'] '' Part One: ''"Are you, Are you, Coming to the tree, where the dead man called for his love to flee? Strange things did happen here, how strange would it seem, if we met up at midnight at the Hanging Tree.." The words echoed through her head as she shifted along the line of shackles, her hands bleeding and punctured by the rusty-iron cuffs. Moans and disease spread throughout the cobblestone city, as the line of fugitives continued to walk to their predestined fate. A woman's cry. A child's scream. A man's shout, a gunshot, and silence. The chatter and applaud of the townspeople when one's life was taken. My feet bled from the callusses formed, the broken skin festering with each step I took. My torn cape covered every piece of my body, but my hood had been removed since a guardsman stated "all souls must be seen when taken." I complied, and continued to follow the line to the town-center, my muscles tensing as the War Drums beated to a steady beat. ''"Up here." The man put me on the podium along with 2 others. Beer flew from the drunk man's canteen. Chants rose from the crowds, some pleeing for seeing forgiveness in us, some begging it to be done already. While standing, my senses came to a frenzy, hearing everything, smelling the decaying corpses, seeing for loopholes of freedom, tasting the blood and booze in the air, and every once in a while, the metal attached to my leg, and the leather cuffs underneath my cape. "SILENCE." Bottles clanked as the drunken man maintained himself. "Thieves," ''he started towards the young man to the far left of the hanging podium, and pulled the gauge which would eventually end his life. An uproar arose from the crowd, cheering and sobbing, before another shout was followed. ''"SILENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ''The man in royal-cloaking roared. I turned my head realizing there was only 1 more person until it would be my turn, and realized something odd about the woman besides me. Her odor, was pungent, smelling of blood. Her clothes tattered except for the blade that dwindled from her belt, her gaze locked onto something. I turned my head back into the crowd, investigating the area once again. "Come on Chief. Focus." A voice repeated in my head, my senses molding into one. The voice continued to whisper to me, before long, realizing that about 4 people in the crowd were wearing black capes. I cringed realizing finally their purpose there, but not only the fact that the woman besides me was my friend, I hadn't even noticed before. ''"Darkeh.." ''I whispered, her head shooting into my direction. ''"Darkeh, we're getting out today." ''The royal-man had finished calming the crowd, before turning to her direction. His hand was 2 feet away from the gauge that would essentially end her life, before an bullet had been sent into the back of his skull. ''"NOW." I shouted to her, her blade snatching the rope around her neck, and my hidden blades ripping through the rusted metal of my cuffs. We bolted off the podium, sixty, seventy, hundreds of guards continuing to swarm as we ran, the sound of horse-hooves not far behind. We made it to the 4 story high entrance, obviously locked and guarded. The 4 white-capsmen met up with us, pointing to the river that was off the side of the cliff. We didn't think twice, and at the last minute before the guard's pursuit on us would prove to be successful, took a leap of faith, and jumped from our heights. We crash-landed in the river hardly, at least the majority of us have landed in a painful way, injured in some manner. The current pulled us downstream, rapids throughout the forest-environment, before finally reaching a shallow riverbank. I pulled myself slowly out of the water, unaware if I was hurt or not, but somehow unable to move with large momentum. I stared only once to make sure Darkeh had made it, which I than realized she had. With this, my world blacked out. '' Part Two: